The Eyes of Glouphrie
Quest Transcript: The Eyes of Glouphrie/Transcript The adventurer visited the gnome mage Brimstail in his cave, who was delighted to speak to someone with an interest in his research. In their conversation, Brimstail spoke of the gnome’s general distrust of mages, stemming from the actions of a gnome called Glouphrie years ago, though few details were known today. He also mentioned an engineer and rival to Glouphrie, Oaknock, which prompted him to show the adventurer of a mysterious machine of Oaknock’s creation. Brimstail believed that Hazelmere, the sole survivor of that time period, would be able to shed some light on its origins and Glouphrie’s past, and the adventurer agreed to pay him a visit on Brimstail’s behalf. Hazelmere had not changed since his/her last visit; his speech was still incomprehensible to the adventurer, making communication difficult. However, Hazelmere finally used his magical abilities to speak directly into his/her mind, and the two were able to communicate. He spoke of a time during the reign of King Healthorg; how Glouphrie conjured an army of illusionary battle tortoises to ward off a goblin army, how Hazelmere felt a tremor in the Anima Mundi while he was travelling, how something had happened to the Silver Spirit Tree, Argento, even though by all appearances he was fine, and how Oaknock counselled that Glouphrie was behind the deception, building the machine in Brimstail’s cave which removed the effects of the mage’s illusion magicks hiding the tree’s death from view. King Healthorg commanded Glouphrie to leave the Stronghold, and the ex-advisor took some companions and established the hidden city of Arposandra, never to be heard from again. Receiving a crystal disc from Hazelmere, the adventurer thanked the gnome for the information and returned to Brimstail’s cave. After relaying the details of Hazelmere’s story, the adventurer noticed something move in the shadows, and the pair heard a loud banging from farther in the cave; Oaknock’s machine had been smashed, but, thankfully, the damage was repairable. Obtaining more crystal discs from Brimstail, the adventurer solved the puzzle preventing the machine’s use, activating it. Suddenly, the appearance of Brimstail’s newly-acquired pet changed, transforming from a cute creature into an evil-looking monster. Deducing its purpose as a spy sent from Arposandra, the adventurer rushed to inform the King, who, after expressing his shock, ordered the adventurer to kill the creature and its fellows around the stronghold. His/her task accomplished, the adventurer returned to the King, accepting the offered reward and promising to investigate further once more information was revealed. Lore learned from this quest *Gnomes are suspicious of mages, the cause of which is Glouphrie the Untrusted *Glouphrie was an advisor to King Healthorg at the time of the Great Migration, but was exiled after the Goblin Wars. *Oaknock was an engineer and architect who built most of the Stronghold. *Hazelmere knew King Healthorg, Oaknock, and Glouphrie. *Hazelmere has knowledge of "old magicks"; he demonstrated the ability to commune directly with another's mind. *At the time of the Fourth Age, Kandarin was populated by gnomes in the north, under King Healthorg, and goblin tribes in the south; the elves had journeyed west for unknown reasons, and humans had not yet set foot in the region. *Glouphrie created an illusory army of battle tortoises in order to scare away an advancing army of goblins at the Battle of Atarisundri. *Hazelmere befriended the Silver Spirit Tree, Argento, and often travelled, "visiting and finding other Spirit trees". *Hazelmere is able to sense moments of pain in the Anima Mundi. *Oaknock built a machine with assistance from the elves in order to dispel Glouphrie's illusory magicks. *Glouphrie was exiled for hiding Argento's death, and left to found the city of Arposandra. *Glouphrie is rumoured to have used his magicks to hide Arposandra from view. *Spies disguised as cute creatures were sent from Arposandra to gather intelligence in the Stronghold. *The small crystal seed given to the adventurer, passed from King to King, belongined to Oaknock, who said that "only a hero of the gnomes should have it". Category:Quests Category:Gnome series